Possessed by an Ancient Ghost
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: Kaiya is just a normal teenager, that is until she comes upon strange golden bracelets. She buys the strange bracelets only to have strange things begin to happen around her. Not to mention they all seem to focus around Yugi. DISCONTINUED
1. Bracelets Made Just for Her

Kaiya Murana, a 16 year old is sitting in her room, reading. When she looks out the window.

"Looks like another boring day ahead." She says with a sigh. She shakes her head as she grabs her book bag, and walks out the door, toward school. She walks past the market that sits in between her house and school. She stops, and looks toward the window that holds a new item. "What's that?" She wonders as she walks up to the window. She runs her hand over the glass covering the golden bracelets.

"Good taste you have." A voice says from behind her. She spins around, and looks at the older man standing behind her, scratching his head.

"What?" Kaiya asks, looking at the stranger like he had grown horns.

"The bracelets." The stranger points toward the glass. "You have good taste in jewelry." He says with a smile.

"Oh." Kaiya says, shaking her head.

"Did you think I said something else?" The stranger asks, looking at Kaiya with a cocked head. She shakes her head.

"No. I just misheard you." Kaiya says, smiling. The stranger smiles back.

"Well, I have a feeling you're meant to have these." The stranger says. Kaiya smiles.

"I was just thinking the same thing." She says, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

"Do you wish to buy them? Tell you what! I'll give you a discount! How about...20% off." The stranger says. Kaiya looks at him with wide eyes.

"Really!" Kaiya says, wide eyed. The stranger nods.

"Yep." He says, walking toward the case.

"Oh, okay. I'll get them." Kaiya says, shrugging. The stranger smiles.

"Would you like them wrapped or would you like to put them on right away?" The stranger asks. Kaiya looks at him.

"I'll just put them on right now." She says. The stranger holds out his hand.

"Okay, well, they cost $25." He says. Kaiya's eyes widen.

"That's it?" Kaiya asks, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, that's it." He says, smiling. Kaiya hands him the money, and slips the bracelets on. When she turns toward the stranger, he's gone.

"What the-" Kaiya questions, looking around. She shakes her head, and walks toward school.

The day goes on, and she walks toward her History class. She walks inside, and flinches when she sees Yugi Motou.  
_  
*What the hell!*_ Kaiya demands, clenching her chest as a strange jolt jumps through her. She walks inside the room, and sits down. The class goes on with her being unable to concentrate for more than two or three minutes. She sighs as she walks out of the classroom, only to stop when she hears her name being called.

"Hey, Kaiya!" A familiar voice shouts from behind her. She turns around to see Tea.

"Hey!" Kaiya says, smiling. Her eyes widen when she sees Yugi walk up next to Tea. Yugi's eyebrows furrow when he sees the bracelets.

"What's that?" He asks, pointing toward the bracelets.

"These? I got them before school. I felt like I should have them." Kaiya says, running her thumb over the bracelets.

"Oh." Yugi says, sounding deep in thought.

"Well, I better get going." Kaiya says, waving toward the others as she runs off.

"She sure was odd today." Joey says, walking up next to the others.

"Yeah." Tea says, looking in the direction Kaiya had run off in.

Meanwhile, Kaiya runs into her house, up to her room, and slams her bedroom door before leaning against it, and shrinking to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with me today?" Kaiya wonders, running her thumb over the bracelets. "When I saw Yugi, it felt like I was going to kill him. I was so angry..." She mutters, looking up at the ceiling.  
**  
^Well, maybe you should give in and let me finish what I'm here for.^** A voice says. Kaiya looks around the room in confusion. She sighs when she doesn't see anyone.

"Looks like I'm going insane also..." Kaiya says, sighing. She stands up, and walks toward her bed, where she collapses, falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	2. Meeting of the Two Halves

Kaiya sits up in her bed, and stretches. She stands up, grabs her book bag, and walks out the door, toward school. She sighs as she collapses into her seat in her Literature class.

"Hey, Kaiya." A voice says from above her. She opens on eye, and looks at the person.

"Hey, Joey." Kaiya says, stretching. Joey looks at her with a strange look. "What is it?" She asks, looking at Joey in confusion. His eyebrows furrow.

"Hey, have you...been sleeping enough?" Joey asks with an intent look on his face.

"Um..." She puts her index finger against her chin. "I think so." She looks at Joey. "Why?"

"Well, it looks like you have bags under your eyes." Joey says, still staring at Kaiya with unsure eyes.

"Well, I don't kno-" Kaiya begins, only to get interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"What are you doing over on this side of the room, Wheeler?" Seto demands, walking up next to Kaiya's desk. She glares at him.

"What the hell's your problem, Seto? We're just talking!" Kaiya says, glaring at Seto. He looks at her.

"My problem is that, that-" Seto points toward Joey. "Is polluting the air that you breathe." He says, glaring at Joey. Kaiya sighs.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we broke up over two years ago, and Joey just happens to be a friend of mine now. So...bug off!" Kaiya says, waving her hand in a shoo motion. Seto's eyes narrow when he sees the bracelets.

"Who gave them to you?" He demands. Kaiya looks at him with confused eyes.

"Gave me...oh! You mean these?" Kaiya asks, raising her wrist. Seto nods. "Well..." She puts her index finger against her chin again. "I can't remember his name..." She says. Seto glares harder at her. "Oh! Come on!" She smiles. "I'm just kidding! I bought them from the market a few blocks from my house." Seto shakes his head, grabs his bag, and sits down in his seat.

"Are you sure you should be pushing his patience?" Joey whispers, glancing toward Seto.

"Not to worry." Kaiya says as she stands up. Joey looks at her with confusion as she walks out of the class room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Murana? Class is about to start!" The teacher says as he walks into the room. Kaiya sighs as she turns around to look at him. "Hey. You don't look too good." He walks up to her, and places his hand against her forehead. "Do you feel sick? You have bags under your eyes." He says in a worried voice. Kaiya turns around to glare at him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that! I am not sick!" Kaiya yells, glaring at the teacher with a murderous look. The teacher takes a step back. She turns, and walks out of the classroom. The teacher stands there, watching the door as it swings to a close.

"Well." He turns to the class. "Let's start class." He says.

Meanwhile, Kaiya is walking toward her locker when she begins to hear a stranger's voice once again.  
**  
^Why don't you go back and kill him? After all, he did just insult us.^** The voice says in a mocking voice. Kaiya continues to walk, her eyes narrowing and the darkness under them continuing to grow as she goes.  
_  
*What the hell is wrong with everyone today!*_ Kaiya shouts within her mind as she grins evilly. She stops when she gets to her locker, opens it, and grabs her books. She walks out of the school, but not before glaring at those that walked past her.

Kaiya opens her house door, and walks inside. As she goes to walk past the living room, she hears someone jump to their feet. She turns to see her brother, Akito. He looks at her in confusion.

"Are you not feeling well?" He asks, taking a step toward her. She turns to glare at him. He stops instantly at the murderous look on her face.

"Stay away from me." Kaiya demands. Akito looks at her with an unsure look.

"What's been wrong with you the last few days? You haven't been yourself." Akito says, eyes growing soft.  
**  
^He's pitying you. He thinks you're weak and useless.^** That same voice says. Kaiya's eyes narrow.

"Don't pity me! That's a very bad idea!" She says, taking a step backwards. Akito looks at her with a confused look.

"I wasn't pitying you...were on earth did you get an idea like that? We're equal, remember. Neither of us has the right to pity the other." Akito says. Kaiya's eyes revert back to their original way.  
**  
^Don't you see the way he's looking at you! He's fooling you into thinking that he thinks you're equal!^** The voice says. Kaiya's eyes widen before going back to their evil edge.

"You can't fool me!" Kaiya shouts as she runs up the steps, and into her room. She locks the door, and collapses onto her bed.  
_  
*I feel so...tired.*_ She mutters as she leans against her headboard. She sighs as she closes her eyes.  
**  
^That's only to be expected.^** The voice says. Kaiya sighs as she opens one of her eyes. Both of them snap open when she sees the stranger standing in her room.

"Who the hell are you!" She demands, jumping to her feet, and stands in a fighting stance.

**^Don't you recognize me?^** The stranger grins evilly, and Kaiya's eyes widen.

"You...you're the voice that I've been hearing all day!" Kaiya shouts, glaring at the stranger that looks oddly familiar.  
**  
^Yes. I am you're darker half...^** The stranger states as if it's obvious. Kaiya's eyes widen.

"My...dark half?" She mutters, slightly confused.  
**  
^Yes. I've been sealed within your bracelets for over a millennia. As soon as you put them on, I can to the surface of your mind, and made my way into your consciousness, where I am now sitting in the passenger's seat.^** The stranger says with a grin. Kaiya glares at the stranger.

"So you were the reason I felt such strong hatred toward Yugi the other day!" Kaiya says, pointing toward the stranger, who frowns.  
**  
^Yugi...Yugi...Oh! You mean the holder of the Millennium Puzzle? Yeah, I am the reason behind that.^** The stranger says. They both turn toward the door when they hear it open, and see Akito.

"Who in the world are you talking to? Please tell me it's not yourself." Akito says, walking into the room. Kaiya sighs.

"No. I'm talking to her." Kaiya says, pointing toward the stranger. Akito looks toward where Kaiya's pointing, only to turn back to her with raised eyebrows.

"I...don't see anyone." Akito says, sounding worried. Kaiya's eyes widen.

"How can you not see her? She's standing right there!" Kaiya says, motioning toward the stranger.

"There's no one there, sister." Akito says in a worried voice. Kaiya shakes her head.  
_  
*Why can he not see her?*_ She demands.  
**  
^Because I can only be seen by you. No one else is able to see me.^** The stranger says, grinning wickedly.

"You bastard!" Kaiya shouts, glaring at the stranger.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave you to your discussion. Come down in half an hour to eat." Akito says, walking out of the room, and closing the door.

"How dare you! You made me look like an insane person!" Kaiya shouts, pointing toward the stranger.

**^I had absolutely nothing to do with that! You did that on your own. Oh, and if you don't want him to think you're even more insane, I suggest you lower your voice.^** The stranger says with a grin. Kaiya sighs, and collapses to her bed.

"Dammit!" Kaiya glares at the stranger. "So, how the hell do I get rid of you?" She demands.  
**  
^You don't. I'm a part of you now.^** The stranger says, shaking her head. Kaiya lies down, turning away from the stranger. **^What...do you think you're doing?^** The stranger demands.

"Ignoring you." Kaiya says simply as she closes her eyes, and falls asleep.


	3. Duelist Kingdom and Kaiya's Hesitance

A month passes without much happening...well, unless you count almost pushing Yugi off the roof six...or maybe it's been seven times now.

"Man, what a nightmare." Kaiya says as she stands up, and walks to the bathroom. When she comes back into the room, she practically jumps out of the room when she sees the spirit. "What are you doing here! You don't really exist!" She shouts, pointing toward the spirit, who turns to look at her.  
**  
^Actually, yes, I do. I take it very insulting when you try to pretend I'm not really here.^** The spirit says, glaring at Kaiya, who sighs.

"What do you want? If I've found anything out in the last few weeks, it's that you don't 'appear' unless you have something to say." Kaiya says, air quoting the word appear.  
**  
^I'm only going to tell you this once, so TRY to pay attention.^** The spirit says with a sigh as she sits up, and looks directly at Kaiya.

"What is it?" Kaiya demands. The spirit glares at her.  
**  
^I'll say it on my own time, so don't go demanding.^** The spirit says, huffing. Kaiya sighs.

"Find." Kaiya says, collapsing onto her bed to brush her hair.  
**  
^Within the next two days, you'll be receiving an invitation to something called the Duelist Kingdom.^** The spirit says.

"Duelist...Kingdom?" Kaiya questions, completely confused.  
**  
^Yes. Now, stop interrupting!^** The spirit commands, glaring dangerously at Kaiya. She raises her hands in surrender. ^**Okay. Now, you are to accept this invitation. Am I making myself clear?^** The spirit says, looking at Kaiya with a calculating look. Kaiya nods. **^Good.^** And with that, the spirit disappears. Kaiya sighs as she gets to her feet, and walks out the door, heading toward school.

Kaiya walks into her last hour class, and sits down, only to hear someone walk up to her desk.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Kaiya demands, not bothering to look at the person.

"Well, if you're so busy sleeping, why don't you go to the principal's office and do that?" A guy's voice says. Kaiya looks up, only to see that her teacher is the one standing in front of her desk.

"Whatever." Kaiya mumbles before going back to having her head on the desk. The teacher glares down at her as an anime vein appears on the side of her head.

"What was that?" He says in a tight voice.

"Are you hard of hearing or something? I told you to bug off!" Kaiya shouts, getting to her feet. She grins wickedly.  
_  
*Wait! What's going on?*_ Kaiya mentally questions as she watches from the passenger's seat as her body moves without her telling it to.

"March your butt to the principal's office right now, young lady!" The teacher commands, pointing toward the door.

"And what gives you the idea that I'm going to listen to you?" Kaiya's mouth questions, even though she's not the one saying it. Her mental eyes widen when she understands.  
_  
*Damn spirit! What the hell do you think you're doing?*_ Kaiya mentally demands.  
**  
^It's not like you were going to do anything about it, where you? Besides-^** The spirit looks at the teacher. **^This bastard deserves to get an ear full. So, just shut up and stay there for a while.^** The spirit says, smiling wickedly. Kaiya shakes her head.  
_  
*No! You can't do this! Stop right now!*_ Kaiya demands. The spirit sighs as she gives the reins, so to speak, back to Kaiya.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM, THIS INSTANT!" The teacher demands, eyes narrowed. Kaiya shakes her head to clear the fog that seems to have accumulated while the spirit was in control as she grabs her books out of her desk, and stuffs them into her book bag. She quickly walks out of the room, and toward the principal's office. She sighs as she stops in front of the door.  
**  
^You know, you could always let me take over and get us out of this.^** The spirit says. Kaiya looks to her side, and glares at the spirit.

"I don't think so. You're the one that made this happen, so you're going to be suffering this right along with me." Kaiya says as she raises her head, and walks into the office.  
**  
^Damn you and your morals!^** The spirit shouts as Kaiya takes a seat in front of the principle's desk.  
_  
*Serves you right.*_ Kaiya says as she completely ignores the spirit for the two hours that she spends in the office.

She walks out of the office two hours later, and sighs.  
_  
*I never want to go through that again!*_ Kaiya mentally shouts as she walks out of the school building, and walks toward home. She opens the mailbox.  
**  
^Well, maybe if you had listened to me when I said to make a run for it, you wouldn't have had to go through that.^** The spirit says, rolling her eyes. Kaiya glares at her.

"Actually, you told me to switch places with you, and we both found out what happens when you do that." Kaiya says. The spirit shrugs.

"Taking to yourself now, Kai?" A voice says from behind her. She spins around to see none other than Bakura.

"Hey, dude." Kaiya says, smiling. She glances next to her when she feels tension radiating off the spirit.  
**  
^You shouldn't be near this man, Kaiya.^** The spirit says in a warning voice.  
_  
*But he's my friend!*_ Kaiya mentally shouts, completely taken aback by the demand.  
**  
^Just trust me. He's not safe.^** The spirit says, looking directly at Kaiya. She shakes her head.  
_  
*Oh yeah, I'm going to trust you!*_ She says in a sarcastic voice. The spirit's eyes narrow.

"Hey, Kaiya? You in there?" Bakura asks, moving a hand in front of Kaiya's face. She flinches, and blinks before looking at Bakura.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Bakura." Kaiya smiles.

"Where did you go?" He asks, smiling.

"I haven't been getting that much sleep lately. I just kind of dozed off there." She says, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, I suppose I better be going." Bakura says as he turns to walk away from Kaiya. He looks over his shoulder at her. "Hope you get some sleep before the Duelist Kingdom!" He says, smiling.  
_  
*Duelist...Kingdom? Wait! Weren't you telling me something about that?*_ Kaiya questions, looking at her spirit.  
**  
^Gah!^** The spirit shakes her head. **^Where you not paying ANY attention to what I was telling you this morning?^** She demands, glaring at Kaiya.

"Well, you see...I'm not exactly a morning person, so anything anyone tells me before 10:00 just goes in one ear, and out the other." Kaiya says, sounding embarrassed.  
**  
^What am I going to do? I got an idiot as my host!^** The spirit shouts, shaking her head. Kaiya looks at her like she had insulted her.

"What the hell do you mean, idiot!" Kaiya demands. The spirit merely glares at her.  
**  
^Open the damn mailbox, and get the box!^** The spirit demands. Kaiya's eyes widen as she opens the mailbox, and indeed does see a box.

"How did you know that it was there?" Kaiya demands, looking at the spirit with surprise.

**^I told you you'd be getting a package today, remember?^** The spirit says, rolling her eyes. Kaiya shakes her head, and walks inside. She drops all the mail onto the table, except for the box, that is. She walks up to her room, and opens it. She gasps when she sees a glove type thing, along with a video and two stars.

"What in the world!" Kaiya questions, picking up the video.  
**  
^Don't you DARE turn that video on!^** The spirit says in a menacing voice. Kaiya sigh as she pops the video in. The next thing she knows, there's a card falling out of the TV.

"Okay, this is just getting weirder and weirder!" Kaiya says as she picks up the card. She turns it over to see a Dragon of the Darkness card. Her eyes widen. "You mean to tell me that this Duelist Kingdom is a Duel Monster's tournament?" Kaiya demands. The spirit sits down next to her, and nods. "But I haven't played in years! Plus, I never was any good..." Kaiya says, lowering her head.  
**  
^Don't worry. I'll help you get a deck ready.^** The spirit says. Kaiya's eyes widen.

"NO! I CAN'T!" Kaiya shouts, shooting to her feet. The spirit watches as she grabs a gold box from under her bed, and stuffs it into her bag.  
**  
^What are you hiding from me, Kaiya?^** The spirit demands, taking three menacing steps toward Kaiya. She sighs.

"I...I actually used to be a really good duelist...that is until I lost my best card...After that, I pretty much had to stop dueling." Kaiya says, looking up at her ceiling.  
**  
^Why?^** The spirit demands.

"Because all of my cards support that one card, and without it..." Kaiya shakes her head.

A few hours later, Kaiya's body is standing in front of the Duelist Kingdom's ship. She grins menacingly.  
**  
^It's all fine to me. If you won't duel, then I will!^** The spirit says as she walks onto the ship, once again possessing Kaiya's body.


	4. First Duel of the Duelist Kingdom I

_*You bitch! I can't believe you would do that!*_ Kaiya shouts, glaring at the spirit now possessing her body.  
**  
^Well, you weren't going to come, so I thought I might as well.^** The spirit says, shrugging. Kaiya sighs, and closes her eyes.  
_  
*Well, let me know when we get there.*_ She says just before she cuts off contact, retreating into the farthest reaches of her mind.

A while later, Kaiya opens her eyes to see that she's back in control of her body.

"What in the world! You let me take back control just like that?" Kaiya asks, looking around for the spirit. She sighs when the spirit doesn't appear. "Why is it that you never show up when I need you to?" Kaiya yells at the ceiling. She sighs as she gets to her feet, and walks toward the door. She walks toward the door leading to the deck, and suddenly runs into someone. "Oof!" She shouts, falling to the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" The girl shouts, glaring down at her. Kaiya gets to her feet, and brushes off her pants.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking." Kaiya says as she goes to walk past the stranger. As soon as she gets even with her though, she stops.

"What do you want now?" The girl demands, looking over her shoulder at Kaiya.

"I was just wondering...what's your name?" Kaiya asks, looking over her shoulder at the stranger.

"My name is Kira, Kira Aerona, why?" The girl known as Kira questions, looking at Kaiya with weary eyes. Kaiya sighs.

"You just reminded me of someone I used to know, that's all." Kaiya says as she quickly walks away. Kira turns to look toward where Kaiya had disappeared in. She shakes her head as she turns and starts walking in the opposite direction that Kaiya had gone in.

"What a strange girl...oh! I probably should have gotten her name as well.." Kira says as an anime sweat drop appears on the side of her head. She shrugs as she walks down the small hallway.

Meanwhile, Kaiya walks out onto the deck of the ship. She sighs as she feels the cold air hit her face, along with a small amount of water. She sticks her hand in her pocket, and her eyes widen when she feels her deck.

"I really wish the spirit would give up on this." She mutters as she leans against the railing.

"You know, you shouldn't do that." A familiar voice says from behind her. She turns around to see none other than Yugi Motou. She shrinks back in anticipation of the sudden need to hurt Yugi, only...it didn't come. She sighs in relief.

_*Maybe it only surfaces when the spirit is near the top of my mind.*_ Kaiya mentally wonders as she smiles toward the short boy.

"Hey guys!" She says, leaning her back against the railing. "So...what are you doing here? I wasn't under the impression that you were a high level duelist, Yugi." She glances next to him. "You either, Joey. In fact, I thought you hadn't won a single duel...ever!" She says as she grins a wicked grin.

"Want me to disprove that theory right now?" Joey asks, taking a step forward. Kaiya smiles.

"Be my guest." She says, motioning for Joey to walk away.

"Fine then. Find me a decent level duelist, and we'll see who's wrong." Joey says, thrusting his fist in the air. Kaiya grin turns into an evil one.

"You're looking at one of the world champions right now." She says. Joey looks around the deck.

"Where?" He questions. Kaiya takes a step forward.

"Me, you dimwitted fool!" Kaiya shouts. Joey looks at her in surprise.

"But...I thought you gave up dueling when that bastard ripped your card!" Yugi says, looking at Kaiya with wide eyes. She merely shrugs.

"I made a new deck." She says. Joey looks between her and Yugi.

"Wait a minute! How come no one ever told me that you duel?" Joey demands. Both Kaiya and Yugi sigh.

"Have you not been paying attention to ANYTHING we've said?" Kaiya demands, turning away from Yugi in order to glare at Joey.

"Um...kind of." Joey says scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I would love to see your new deck, Kaiya. Do you think we could duel and check each other's out?" Yugi asks, looking at Kaiya with a questioning look. Kaiya smiles.

"I would love to." She says as she turns to walk away from the two of them. After she had gotten a few yards away, she turns toward the two guys. "Are you coming?" She questions. They look at her in confusion. "I don't want my cards getting wet." She says, lifting a hand to catch a large amount of ocean water. Yugi and Joey look at each other before nodding, and following Kaiya.

They walk into her room. The two guys stop to look around.

"You got your own room?" Joey demands, glaring at Kaiya.

"Yeah." She turns to look at them. "That's part of being at the rank I am." She says with a shrug. Joey glares at her. "Well, anyway." She walks up to the table, and sits down. "Shall we get started?" She asks. Yugi nods as he walks over to the table, and sits down on the opposite side she had. Joey looks at them.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" He demands. Kaiya sighs.

"Anywhere you want as long as you don't give anything away to the other player." She says, motioning for Joey to take a seat. He smiles as he sits down next to Yugi. "Well, now that, that's done, I think it's time for the duel to start." Kaiya says as she pushes her deck toward the center of the table. "You can cut my deck, Yugi." Kaiya says, smiling. Yugi nods as he also places his deck in the center of the table.

"And I give you permission to cut my deck." Yugi says. They both nod to each other before grabbing the others deck, and cutting them.

"What the hell do you have to say that for?" Joey asks as he watches Yugi cut Kaiya's deck. Yugi turns to look at him.

"It's just something that you're supposed to say in a private match. You don't have to when you're in a championship match. It basically tells the other person that you are going to play a fair game and that you expect them to as well." Yugi explains as he places Kaiya's deck back into the middle of the table. Kaiya does the same. "I give you permission to take your deck back." Yugi says in a sure voice. Kaiya smiles.

"I also give you permission to take your deck back." She says. They both reach out and take their decks back. They set them down on their side of the table, and draw five cards.

"Duel start!" They both say at the same time.

"I'll start." Yugi says as he draws a card. He smiles as he lays the card down in the Magic card area underneath monster spot two. Joey watches as Yugi pulls another card out, and lays it down in Attack position. "I play, Celtic Guardian!" Yugi says as he removes his hand from on top of his card. Kaiya smiles.

"Well, in that case." She draws a card. "I shall play two cards face down." She lays two cards in the Magic/Trap area. "and I shall also summon Kaibaman to the field." She lays her Kaibaman card in attack position. "And that'll end my turn." She says, leaning back in her chair, and folding her arms.

"What card is that? I've never even heard of it!" Yugi shouts, leaning over the table to look at the card.

"It's a card that I've had ever since I was young." Kaiya says with pride in her voice. "In fact, it's the only one of its kind." She says in a proud tone. "It was given to me by the very man its name is based off." Kaiya says, waving a hand back and forth.

"You mean, Kaiba!" Joey shouts, suddenly leaning over the table as well to see this card.

"Yes, and next turn you get to see his awesome powers come to play." She says, smiling wickedly. Yugi's eyes widen.

"What kind of powers?" Yugi asks. Kaiya merely grins.

"You'll have to wait to find out." Kaiya says, closing her eyes. "Now take your turn." She commands, pointing toward Yugi.

"Fine. I draw." Yugi says as he pulls the top card off his deck. "And I think I'll lay one more card down, and summon my Curse of Dragon to the field." He says as he lays his Curse of Dragon card in Attack mode. Kaiya grins evilly as she pulls the top card off her deck. Her grin only increases when she sees none other than her prized card.

"Okay, well. First of all. I think I'll activate my Kaibaman's special ability, and summon a certain monster to the field." She says as she pulls the card she had just drawn out of her hand. She lays it down in attack mode. "Guess you'll get to see why I became a prized duelist, and why I was number one in the world, even better than Kaiba himself!" Kaiya shouts as she lifts her hand off the card. Both Yugi and Joey's eyes widen when they see the card that Kaiya had just laid down.

"But, how...I mean, Kaiba said he was the only one that had a-" Yugi begins, only to be cut off by me.

"Kaiba's the one that gave me this card." I say as a grin takes over my face once again. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I shout.


	5. First Duel of the Duelist Kingdom II

"No way!" Joey says, wide eyed as he starts at Kaiya's dragon card. "But...how come Kaiba said that there were only three Blue-Eyes left?" Joey demands, jumping to his feet. Kaiya smiles sadly.

"There was...well, that's what Kaiba and I believed for an extremely long time." Kaiya says in a sad voice. Yugi smiles.

"Well, shall we continue?" He asks. Kaiya nods as a smile covers her face. She sighs as she motions for Yugi to go.

"I can't attack this turn because of Kaibaman's special ability." She explains. Yugi draws a card, and smiles down at it.

"Well, I think it's about time I drew this card!" He lays the monster card down on the table. Kaiya smiles when she sees what card it is. "Dark Magician!" Yugi says, smiling. "Well, I think I'll have my Dark Magician attack your Kaibaman." Yugi says, laying a hand on top of the monster. Kaiya smiles.

"Sorry, Yugi." She says as she flips her Magic card over. Yugi's eyes widen when he sees the Brain Control magic card.

"NOO!" Yugi shouts, wide eyed.

"What? What does that card do, Yugi?" Joey asks, looking at his friend with confused eyes.

"This magic card allows me to take control of any of my opponent's monsters. In other words, Yugi's Dark Magician now belongs to me!" Kaiya says, smiling as she takes Yugi's Dark Magician card. She lays it on top of her Brain Control card, and leans back in her seat. "Still your turn, Yugi." She says, smiling. Yugi sighs as he switches his Celtic Guardian into defense position.

"Without my Dark Magician, I have no choice but to switch my remaining monsters into defense position." Yugi says.

"Ok, so I think I'll take my chances..." Kaiya looks at his monster. "And attack your Celtic Guardian!" She shouts, laying a hand on top of her Blue-Eyes. "And with that, the duel has come to an end." She says as she stands up. Yugi does the same, and they shake hands.

"That was a really...interesting duel." Yugi says, smiling. Kaiya nods.

"I couldn't agree more." She says. Joey's eyes widen.

"You mean to tell me that it's already over?" He demands. Kaiya turns to look at him like he's lost it.

"Duel's usually don't last that long when it's a private duel. It's pretty much the first one to get attacked looses." Kaiya says, shrugging. Joey's eyes widen even more.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Joey shouts. Kaiya turns to look at him.

"By the way. I do have a question." Kaiya says, looking truly puzzled. Both Yugi and Joey look at her expectantly. "Why is it that you're here?" She asks, looking at Joey.

"I gave him one of my star chips." Yugi says, lifting his glove to show her his one star. Kaiya shakes her head.

"You really shouldn't have done that." She says, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Yugi asks, looking confused.

"Because." Kaiya looks up at him with lines under her eyes. ^You're going to regret not having both of your star chips. It'll take you longer to achieve the goal.^ The spirit says, taking control of her body. Yugi's eyes widen.

"What do you mean? It's not like it's that big of a deal." Yugi says, cocking his head to the side slightly. Kaiya shakes her head.  
**  
^You're wrong. The whole point of the competition is for the strongest duelists to get to the main area, where we'll be battling the one and only Pegasus.^** The spirit says. Joey shakes his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You probably didn't even receive an invitation!" Joey says, turning to the side. The spirit grins.  
**  
^As if! I got invited personally!^** The spirit says, sounding proud. Joey turns to look at Kaiya.

"Well, I hope you realize that as soon as we walk off this boat, we'll be rivals." Joey says. At that very moment, a voice comes over an intercom saying that it's time to get off the ship. Kaiya stands up, and sighs as she stretches.  
**  
^Well, looks like I'll be seeing you at a later date.^** The spirit says as she walks out of the room. Yugi and Joey look at each other in confusion.

"Why did she seem like a totally different Kaiya then we've known the last few years?" Joey wonders as he watches the door swing shut.

"I don't know." Yugi says, shaking his head. The two of them walk out of the room, and toward the steps leading off the ship. As soon as they climb down, they see Tea and Tristan sitting on a pile of boxes. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Yugi asks as he and Joey walk up to the two. Tea looks up at them.

"Hey. We thought we'd hitch a ride with the two of you, but we ended up having to hide in the cargo hold the whole ride." Tea says, smiling. Joey looks at the two of them like they've lost it.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Joey questions. Tristan looks at him.

"Because we want to be there to cheer the two of you on during the competition." Tristan says with Tea nodding. All four of them turn when they hear a voice. They look up to see none other than Pegasus.

"I welcome you to Duelist Kingdom, my dear duelists! I wish to say that from this point on, I shall be rooting for all of you, and may only the best reach my private sanctuary. Where the finals will be being held." Pegasus shouts, extending his arms like he's about to huge all of them.

"Well, guess we're supposed to st-" Before Joey could finish his sentence, Pegasus continues his speech.

"The duels will start in one hour. Until then, you are free to investigate the island and see what's all around." He grins a knowing grin. "When the fireworks go off, the duels will begin!" Pegasus shouts as he walks back into his helicopter and flies away.

Meanwhile, Kaiya's standing not far away, listening to a conversation that two duelists are having.

"I think I'm going to ambush my opponents. How about you?" The one guy says, looking at the other.

"Well, I think I'll just go find a spot and challenge anyone that goes by." The other says. Kaiya grins.  
**  
^These fools have no idea what's coming for them.^** The spirit says mentally as she walks away from the clearing, toward the sound of wind.  
_  
*Where are you going?*_ Kaiya asks, astral appearing next to the spirit.  
**  
^I have a feeling that a comforting thing is up ahead.^** The spirit says with a shrug. Kaiya smiles.  
_  
*You know, besides the whole 'I'm going to possess you and kill Yugi Motou', I think we could get along...*_ Astral Kaiya puts a finger to her chin. *_It's almost as if we're the...ugh, nevermind.*_ She says, lowering her head. The spirit looks at her with a questioning look.  
**  
^Like we're...the same person?^** The spirit questions. Astral Kaiya looks at her in confusion.  
_  
*That wasn't what I was going to say, but I think I could agree with it.*_ She says. The spirit smiles.  
**  
^Yeah well...^** The spirit says, shrugging as they come to a clearing. She looks toward the center of the clearing, and smiles when she sees sand...  
_  
*You find comfort in...sand?*_ Astral Kaiya questions, looking at the sand like it's a foreign item.  
**  
^I was raised in a place that was covered in sand. So, yes. I do find it soothing.^** The spirit says as she sits down on the ground. Astral Kaiya sits down next to her. **^You know, I'm going to be the one dueling, don't you?^** The spirit questions, not even bothering to look at Kaiya, who floats a few feet back.  
_  
*What do you mean, I'm not going to be dueling! Then what was the point of me even coming?*_ She demands. The spirit looks at her like she's an idiot. _*And I'd really like it if you'd stop looking at me like that.*_ She says, pointing a finger at the sky.  
**  
^Then stop acting like you're an idiot. Please, enlighten me. How exactly are you saying that I'd come to Duelist Kingdom and duel without a body?^** The spirit demands. Kaiya collapses to her butt, and looks at the sky, contemplating that.  
_  
*Hm...I guess you can't...*_ She says after a few minutes of being quiet. The spirit shakes her head.  
**  
^Sometimes I swear...If I could somehow get to you, I would LOVE to strangle you...^** The spirit says.


	6. The Monsters are Real

_*Then I guess it's a good thing that you can't...* _Astral Kaiya says, standing up. She looks at the spirit. _*Don't you think we should be going?*_ She questions. The spirit closes her eyes, and sighs.  
**  
^We're fine where we are.^** The spirit says. Kaiya shakes her head.  
_  
*How do you figu-*_ Astral Kaiya begins, but stops when the spirit points toward the left. When she looks, her eyes widen_. *Is that...*_  
**  
^It's our dueling field. Now, would you PLEASE shut up already! I need some peace and quiet to get mentally prepared to duel.^** The spirit says, shaking her head. Kaiya pouts as she folds her hands across her chest, and sits down crossed legged.  
_  
*Fine.*_ She says.

A good three hours pass before the spirit gets to her feet, and stretches.  
_  
*What's going on?*_ Astral Kaiya asks, also getting to her feet. The spirit grins evilly.  
**  
^Our first opponent is on their way.^** The spirit says. Kaiya sighs.  
_  
*Well, let me know when the duel is over.*_ Kaiya says, disappearing with an angry look. The spirit grins.  
**  
^Scardy cat.^** She says as she takes a step forward just as someone walks out of the trees. Her eyebrow rises when she sees a familiar face.

"It's you." Kira says, glaring at the spirit.  
**  
^Ah, so it's the chick from the boat.^** The spirit says, sighing with disappointment.

"Hey! What do you mean!" Kira demands, taking a step forward. The spirit looks at her with a lazy look.  
**  
^You're not worth it.^** She says simply. An anime vein appears on the side of Kira's face.

"You bitch!" Kira reaches inside her pocket, and pulls out her deck. The spirit grins as Kira raises her deck. "Let's have a duel to see just who the bitch is!" Kira shouts. The spirit grins.  
**  
^Fine with me.^** The spirit says as she pulls the deck out of her pocket. **^Bring it on.^** She says as she walks toward the duel field. Kira follows her. The go to their designated areas and place their decks on the space for the decks. **^I suggest you pay attention.^** The spirit mentally commands Kaiya, who reappears, and glares at the spirit.  
_  
*What the hell do you want?*_ Kaiya demands, glaring at the spirit.  
**  
^I want you to watch this duel, and see just how it's done.^** The spirit says, looking at her with a grin.

"Are we going to start the duel now? Or are we going to sit here forever?" Kira yells, slamming her hand against the side wall.  
**  
^Fine. We'll begin.^** The spirit says, turning to look at Kira. ^I'll go first.^ She says as she pulls the top card of her deck. **^Hm...^**

"Oh, come on! Just make your move already!" Kira shouts after they sit there for almost ten minutes without the spirit doing anything. She merely looks up at Kira, and grins.  
**  
^You're going to wish you didn't rush me.^** The spirit says, pulling a card out of her hand. She lays it down, only to have the monster appear on the battle field.  
_  
*What...the...hell!*_ Kaiya shouts, looking at the monster with a mixture of confusion and worry. _*Why...exactly is the monster looking at me?*_ She demands. The spirit smiles over her shoulder.  
**  
^The monster's are real thanks to this machine.^** The spirit says, smiling as she points toward the glowing field.  
_  
*Oh...well, that's...not right.*_ Kaiya finally says, shaking her head. _*There shouldn't be a way to make the monster's real! I mean, what would happen if you were hit directly by one of them?*_ Kaiya demands, looking at the all too familiar monster on the board.  
**  
^Yeah well, it's only natural for you to think that. After all, you were not alive in the time that this was as much a part of daily life as it was a sport.^** The spirit says, shaking her head. Kaiya looks at her, surprised.  
_  
*You mean there was a time that this game was...real?*_ Kaiya demands. The spirit nods her head.

"Well, are you going to attack me, or not?" Kira demands, glaring at the spirit, who turns to her with an irritated look.  
**  
^I'll make my move when I'm good and ready.^** The spirit says, laying another card on the field, this one in the spell and trap area. **^Besides, it's your turn.^** The spirit says, looking at Kira with a grin. Kira shakes her head as she draws a card.

"Damn duelist's that're full of themselves!" Kira curses under her breath as she lays a card in the monster area upside down. "Your move." She says. The spirit looks at the field with a calculating look.  
**  
^It appears that I'm in need of a tune-up. It's been FAR too long since I've last competed with monsters.^** The spirit says as she pulls a card. Kaiya looks at it in confusion.  
_  
*Where did that come from? I didn't even OWN that card!*_ Kaiya shouts, pointing toward the card in the spirit's hand. The spirit merely grins.  
**  
^I added it to your deck before we left for Duelist Kingdom.^** The spirit says. Kaiya glares at her.  
_  
*You did...WHAT!*_ Kaiya shouts. The spirit looks away from her, completely ignoring her. Kaiya huffs as she folds her hands over her chest. _*Fine then, be an ass!*_ She shouts.

The duel goes on, and pretty soon they're down to their last couple hundred life points.  
**  
^Looks like this last battle is going to be the deciding factor. I don't have much life left, and neither do you.^** The spirit says in an even voice. Kira looks at her in confusion.

"You make it sound like this is going to be the death of one of us." Kira says, staring at the spirit, who merely smiles.  
**  
^That's the way I'm feeling right now...it's just that I'm not really used to dueling again. I'm a little rusty.^** The spirit says. Kira nods.

"I completely understand. After all, even a couple months can mess with our ability to duel! And I hear you've been out of the game for nearly six years!" Kira says, sounding surprised. Kaiya glares at the spirit.__

*Don't you...DARE!* Kaiya growls, glaring at the spirit, who sighs.  
**  
^You have no idea! It feels more like a millennia!^** The spirit says, shaking her head. The next thing that happens shocks everyone. The spirit picks up a card from the field, and shows it to Kira. **^But unfortunately, I cannot continue to prolong this duel any farther. I have reached my limit for the time being.^** The spirit says, sounding tired. Suddenly, Kaiya's forced back into her body, completely in control.

"What in the world..." She whispers, completely flabbergasted at what had just happened.

"Looks like you have won." Kira's voice says from across the dueling platform. Kaiya looks over at her. "So in agreement of our terms, you get to take one of my stars, and a card from my deck." Kira says, smiling. Kaiya shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but could you just keep your card. I do not need it." Kaiya says. Suddenly, all the wind is knocked out of her lungs by some invisible force knocking into her stomach.  
**  
^Take the card, or I shall make you sorry.^** The spirit demands in a cranky voice. Kaiya sighs.  
_  
*Fine!*_ Kaiya growls. She looks toward Kira.

"So...what's your card that you're giving up?" Kaiya asks. Kira smiles as she throws a card across the distance. Kaiya catches it on reflex. When she looks at it, she sees none other than a rare Dark Magician card.

"Please take good care of it." Kira says as she walks off the platform, and into the forest, disappearing from sight. Kaiya gets down as well before collapsing to her butt, completely exhausted.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to my body?" Kaiya demands as her eyes close.


	7. Dueling with Joey

"IYA! KAIYA!" A voice shouts from through the darkness surrounding Kaiya's mind. She blinks a few times to get her barrings. "Thank goodness! We thought there was something seriously wrong with you!" The voice says. Kaiya's eyes furrow when she finally puts a face to the voice.

"J...Joey?" Kaiya asks in an exhausted voice.

"Boy, you sound like you just came through a bubble full of helium!" Joey says, smiling. Kaiya glares at him at the exact same time as Tea hits him over the head.

"Joey! You are a complete idiot!" Tea says, shaking her head.

"W...what are you doing here?" Kaiya asks, sitting up. Tea looks at her in confusion.

"We're here for Yugi, to cheer him on." Tea says. Kaiya sighs as she turns to look at Tea.

"No. I mean, what are you doing in my dueling area?" Kaiya demands. Tea looks taken aback.

"Y...your dueling area? What do you mean?" Tea asks. Kaiya sighs as she points toward the dueling arena a few feet away.

"When did that get there?" Joey demands, looking at it with confusion.

"It's been there the whole time." Kaiya says, looking at him like he's an idiot. "That's my dueling arena." She explains. Joey looks at her.

"So...you have your own dueling arena?" Joey asks. Kaiya nods. "Do you want to duel me?" He asks. Kaiya looks at him like he's officially gone nuts.

"Um...are you sure you want to challenge me?" Kaiya asks, looking at Tea with a worried expression.

"Yes! I mean, we're friends, right?" Joey asks. Kaiya sighs.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you! Do you honestly thing you have what it takes to take me on? You couldn't even understand the rules during the duel Yugi and I had on the ship." Kaiya says in a worried voice. "And once we start, there's no backing out." She says. Joey only grins.

"This is only making me want to duel you more! To prove to you that I can actually duel if nothing else." Joey says, clenching his fist in front of his face.

"Very well." Kaiya says in a bored voice as she gets to her feet, and dusts her pants off.

"Wait! Are you sure you're healthy enough to duel? After all, you did pass out on the ground." Tea says, taking a step forward. Kaiya turns toward her with an evil glare in her eyes.  
**  
^I can take care of myself.^** The spirit says, grinning menacingly as she turns back toward Joey.

_*What the hell! You make me take over after the duel yesterday, but lords forbid I actually duel ONCE without you in the driver's seat.*_ Astral Kaiya yells at the spirit as she appears to her right.  
**  
^Would you just shut up! You're not in that great of condition to be dueling anybody. Your body is having a bad reaction to the food you ate on the boat.^** The spirit says, glaring at Kaiya, who floats a few feet back at the look in the spirit's eyes. **^Well, Wheel-boy. Ready to duel?^ **She questions, turning to look at Joey.

"Hey! Don't insult me!" Joey yells from the other side of the dueling platform.  
**  
^So...what are we going to duel for?^** The spirit asks, looking at Joey with a bored expression.

"One star chip." Joey says, pulling out a star chip. The spirit shakes her head.  
**  
^Don't think so.^** She says as she looks at Joey.

"What?" Joey demands.  
**  
^How about this. If I win, you give me your top card.^** The spirit says, motioning toward Joey's deck.

"Very well.." Joey says as he looks down at his deck. He hesitates as he picks up the first card. His eyes widen when he sees none other than his Red-eyes. He sighs.  
**  
^Well, since the prizes have been decided, let us begin this duel.^** The spirit says as she draws five cards.

"I'll go first." Joey says as he draws a card. "First, I'll lay down this card." He places a card down in the magic/trap area. "And lastly, I shall summon the Flame Swordsman." Joey shouts as he throws down a card. The spirit grins.  
**  
^Well, I believe it is now my turn...^** The spirit says as she draws a card. **^I shall summon my newest card...^** The spirit lays down none other than Dark Magician. Both Tea and Joey's eyes widen when it appears on the field.

"That...can't be!" Joey shouts. Suddenly, they hear someone yelling. Before either of the make another move, Yugi and Tristan run out of the woods.

"What's going on?" Yugi asks as he comes to a halt in front of the dueling platform.

"Joey challenged Kaiya to a duel." Tea says, shaking her head.  
**  
^And if the two of you don't mind...I'm about to finish him off! So...stop talking!^** The spirit growls, glaring at Yugi.

"Just take your turn." Joey says, waving his hand like it's no big deal. The spirit grins.

**^You're going to wish you hadn't challenged me.^** She says as she lays down a card.

"What...is that?" Joey asks, looking at the screen carefully.

"That's Return from a Different Dimension!" Yugi says, eyes wide.  
**  
^That's right. With this, I can bring back one card I removed from play.^** The spirit says. Joey's eyebrows furrow.

"But you didn't remove any cards from play!" Joey shouts.  
**  
^You sure of that?^** Kaiya asks. Joey's eyes widen when he sees the card behind the spirit's Dark Magician.

"What is that!" Joey yells.

"It's the Card of Sanctity. It allows you to draw a new hand as long as you remove two cards from play." Yugi says in a worried voice. The spirit looks down at him.  
**  
^You're smart, Yugi-boy.^** She says, grinning. Yugi looks at her in confusion. **^But anyway, I use my Return from a Different Dimension to bring back my Blue-eyes White Dragon!^** The spirit says, smiling. Joey's eyes widen as he watches the Blue-eyes appear on the field. **^Next, I shall have my Dark Magician attack your Flame Swordsman.^** The spirit says, pointing toward the monster. Joey covers his face when the blast comes back toward him**. ^And last, but not least...Blue-eyes! Attack his life points directly!^** The spirit shouts. Just as the blast disappears, the spirit quickly disappears to the back of their mind, leaving a very weak Kaiya in her place. Just as the platform is coming toward the ground, Kaiya passes out, falling to the ground. The last thing she hears is someone yelling.

"KAIYA!"


	8. SORRY

**I AM SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. AS OF THIS MOMENT, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY MESSAGES TO ME SAYING HOW YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE EVEN IF I DO GET THIS TYPE OF MESSAGE, IT WILL NOT HELP. SORRY AGAIN ):**

**-AMELIA WINGHEART 3**


End file.
